


Единое

by tavvitar



Series: Цикл «Красавица и Чудовище» [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Их не принимали нигде, и они нигде не задерживались.





	

Они были идеальной парой — светловолосый красавец Леголас и уродливый одноглазый Больг. Не в глазах окружающих, конечно — туда лучше было даже не смотреть. Друг для друга. 

Больг был груб и насмешлив. Если бы раньше кто-то сказал Леголасу, что у орков есть чувство юмора, он бы только скривился. Но у Больга оно было — такое же злое и яростное, как он сам. Он был наблюдателен, этот одноглазый громила, он видел слабые места в душах других точно так же, как видел слабину в их броне. Сказанные Больгом скупые слова поражали без промаха — не как тонкие золотые стрелы, а как метательный топор, брошенный уверенной рукой. Больг был безжалостен. Он не делал различия для своих и чужих — и Леголас не раз становился целью для его насмешек и белел от бешенства. Не раз это было причиной их ссор — да каких там ссор, страшных драк, в которых не было победителя до тех пор, пока один не решался сдаться другому, проявив мудрость и великодушие.

Больг сдавался немного чаще. 

Леголас был неистов и зол. Если бы раньше кто-то сказал Больгу, что эльфы могут напоминать берсерков, он бы, пожалуй, прибил собеседника первой подвернувшейся под руку дубиной, чтобы не молол ерунды. Но Леголас был начисто лишен бесстрастности эльфов, и запах боя бередил его душу. Он любил убивать, этот лесной кузнечик, в котором по немыслимой ошибке Создателей жила душа какой-то бешеной и гордой твари, не терпевшей поражения. В бою Леголас напоминал танец огненных языков — гибкий, неумолимый, прекрасный, уничтожающий на своем пути все, и свист его стрел был как шорох крадущегося ночного пожара. Леголас не брал пленных, не останавливал руки. Бессмертный, он раздаривал смерть, не задумываясь. Больга это завораживало и ужасало. Так прирученные варги и тянутся к огню, и шарахаются от него, признавая в нем — нечто непознаваемое, в том, кто способен его зажечь — кого-то высшего. Когда им случалось драться, Больг видел в глазах Леголаса надменный холод идеально отточенного клинка, который способен разрубить каждого и потому не знает страха.

Леголас боялся смерти Больга. Больг слышал, как он однажды говорил с ней — во сне.

Их не принимали нигде, и они нигде не задерживались. В Средиземье из уст в уста передавали рассказ о страшной битве на Севере и о том, как наследник короля Лихолесья провел четыре дня и четыре ночи, пытаясь вылечить им же поверженного наследника орочьего вождя. Как в конце концов Трандуил потерял терпение и попытался прикончить мерзкую тварь — и сын поднял меч на своего отца. Как раздавленный этим лихолесский владыка исцелил орка и навсегда изгнал своего единственного сына из пределов Эрин Гален. Как взревел диким вепрем Азог из Гундабада при известии, что его Больг отказался вернуться к нему. Как сам отправился преследовать того, кто задурил голову его наследнику — и нарвался на меч, который сам когда-то подарил сыну. «Оставь нас», — говорил рассказчик под дубом в Шире. «Оставь нас», — повторял слышанное слепой сказитель у костра в роханской степи. «Оставь нас, и я оставлю тебе жизнь», — вспоминал Бледный Орк, глядя в черные бездны морийской пропасти, где, дыша огнем, спали в густой тихой тьме балроги. Во тьме, которую его сын оставил ради гнусного лесного выродка. 

Они нанимались охранять купцов и королей, стада и караваны. Они пили пиво из глиняных кружек в трактирах и воду из лесных родников. Иногда они проводили дни в молчании, а ночи — в звериных стонах. Иногда они рассказывали друг другу истории о покинутом доме — вернее, рассказывал Леголас, глядя на кроны деревьев, а Больг слушал, глядя на него. Если бы кто-то сказал им, что в их глазах читалась одинаковая жадная тоска о недостижимом, они бы рассмеялись в лицо безумцу. И это еще он бы легко отделался. 

Когда Леголаса ранили в бою с разбойничьим племенем возле Умбар — глупо, так глупо, мальчишка-юнга выскочил из ниоткуда с истошным визгом и вертелом в руках — Больг прорубил дорогу в цитадель корсаров и по трупам внес эльфа в город. Длинный сарай, куда приводили больных и раненых, был забит битком — недавно в город вернулась «Фурия», изрядно потрепанная ураганом и гондорским флотом. Старуха-знахарка из людей посмотрела на Леголаса невозмутимо и, покачав головой, присосалась к длинной тонкой трубке с дурманящим табаком. Больг осторожно положил эльфа на грязный топчан, вынул меч и показал старухе. 

Четыре дня и четыре ночи он сидел у постели Леголаса. Больг не понимал ровным счетом ничего в целительстве — и оттого все действия старухи казались ему подозрительны. Хотелось нюхать каждый лист, который она накладывала на раны Леголаса, пробовать на вкус все порошки и питьё. Но он знал, что запах листьев ничего не скажет ему, а зелья покажутся одинаково горьки, будь они ядом или лекарством. От этого Больг чувствовал себя беспомощным и несчастным — но он не знал таких слов и думал, что испытывает ярость, глядя на бледное истончившееся лицо в ореоле золотых волос. «Как яйцо в сене», — думал он, желая прижаться губами, прогрызть скорлупу, за которой прятался сейчас его Леголас, утолить жажду и голод, которые терзали его с той минуты, как осело на землю залитое своей и чужой кровью тело. Ненасытная тоска терзала Больга, но он не знал для нее слов — и она копилась его груди, не находя выхода. 

На пятый день Леголас открыл глаза. 

— Тебе было плохо без меня, — прошептал он.

И Больг кивнул.

Старуха-знахарка любила рассказывать сказки. Пираты Умбара часто приходили к ней — лечиться от ран, лихорадки и дурных болезней, подцепленных в портах. Они щедро платили за зелья и всегда прибавляли к толстому кошельку какую-нибудь байку, услышанную в плавании — а старуха потом пересказывала эти истории тем в своем сарае, кто соглашался слушать. Мало кто отказывался: лежать в ожидании смерти было страшно, в ожидании выздоровления — скучно. Леголас любил сказки старой Умы и часто, дослушав до конца — начинал рассказывать сам, так, как слышал похожую историю от отца. Больг всегда молчал, думая о том, как единое прорывается сквозь оболочку напевной речи эльфов, быстрый короткий клекот людского языка и рваный орочий рык. 

Однажды старая Ума рассказала им историю о принце, который за свои преступления был обращен в страшное чудовище, и девушке, которая полюбила его в облике зверя и тем сняла заклятие. Больг слушал с интересом, а Леголас — хмурясь, будто вспоминал что-то неприятное. Больг думал, что, когда Ума закончит, Леголас расскажет что-нибудь из своих эльфийских легенд. Но сказка закончилась, старуха запыхтела своей трубкой, а Леголас все молчал. 

— О чем думаешь? — спросил его Больг.

— Тебе понравилась история? 

Больг пожал плечами. 

— Я и наших женщин понимаю слабо. Но зачем лишать мужчину облика, который любишь? Ты урод — но я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты лишился своего лица. 

Старая Ума подавилась дымом. А Леголас, тихо засмеявшись, ответил:

— И я не хотел бы лишить тебя твоей красоты, мой друг.

fin


End file.
